1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a memory device and a management method for the memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory-based memory device and a management method for the memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of a storage device storing data include a magnetic disk, a semiconductor device, and the like. Since physical characteristics are different for each type of storage device, a management method corresponding to the physical characteristic is required.
Conventionally, the magnetic disk is widely used. A read/write time of the magnetic disk takes an average of several milliseconds per kilobyte. Also, the read/write time of the magnetic disk varies, since an arrival time of an arm is different depending on a physical location of where data is stored.
Recently, a non-volatile memory device which, compared with the magnetic disk, takes a relatively short read/write time, consumes a small amount of power, and occupies a small amount of space, has been rapidly replacing the magnetic disk as the price of the non-volatile memory decreases.
The non-volatile memory device is able to electrically read, write, and erase, and the non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device that is able to maintain stored data even when power is cut off. A process of storing data in the non-volatile memory device is referred to as programming as well as writing.
Programming with respect to the non-volatile memory device may be performed by a page unit and erasing may be performed by a block unit. A block may include a plurality of pages. A controller of the non-volatile memory device may provide a logical address to an external host or processor, and also provide a physical address with respect to a non-volatile memory device. The controller may manage the non-volatile memory device using the physical address and may convert the physical address into the logical address. A layer where converting of the physical address and logical address is performed as described above is referred to as a flash translation layer (FTL). Operations performed in the FTL, such as decision, classification, arrangement, and the like, are referred to as a management method of a flash memory device.